Knights of the Old Republic III: The New Jedi Order
by WriterManfromJCF
Summary: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and its sequel, The Sith Lords, are classic games with a unique perspective on the Star Wars galaxy. A sequel was originally planned, but was canned due to financial problems at LucasArts. Now, I have chosen to answer those burning questions left after the Sith Lords. Enjoy!


Snow crumbled as the gates opened to the Telos Academy docking bay. A republic cruiser, The Soujourn, led by Admiral Carth Onasi, fell through the sky.

As the Soujourn set down on the snow-covered landing pad, Carth made an announcement to the crew:

"Men, we're home."

A landing party of seven met and left the ship in full garb. Carth, wearing his decorative general attire, and his son Dustil sporting a nice overcoat. Carth had adorned his Cross of Glory. Almost as if he were trying to impress someone.

The rest of the party were regular Republic soldiers under Admiral Onasi's order.

"Boys!" Carth called. He gestured for them to all come in close. He whispered, "Master Rand has ordered us to take this woman back to the enclave. I don't know who she is, but we've got to be on our toes. You guys got it?" They all nodded their heads and calmly assumed their spots behind the admiral as they approached the bay doors. "Good, men. Follow my lead."

Dustil somehow knew his father had lied about not knowing this woman.

The doors opened, and a middle-aged woman with striking white hair emerged. Her skin was olive-colored but her eyes were bluer than the seas of Manaan. She was dressed in white, ceremonial-looking robes. She blushed when she saw Admiral Onasi.

"Admiral, it's about time you came home," she said, gesturing for him to follow her. And he did. In fact, he ordered his troops to return back to the ship. He told Dustil to go back as well, but she insisted that he come.

_Odd_, Dustil thought. Why doesn't he want anyone to come?

The three walked down an aisle leading towards a large council room. Everything was white, barren. It looked as if no one had lived here in over a century, yet the masters insisted that she had taken this place as her home long ago. Her familiarity with this place could even be seen through her eyes. They were always so calm. Everything almost seemed endearing to her. This barren base was more than a hideout to her. It was a home. Her home.

She eventually lead Carth and Dustil to a large room with a huge mat in the middle. To the side, there was a table with seating for three. She took a seat, watching both of them ever carefully as she did it. She was not unaware as to what they were doing. She could feel that what they had for her was nothing she would like. But she wasn't sure how. She was no novice to the force, but only the greatest masters of the order like Vandar or Zhar had the ability to see the currents of the force in that way. Predicting the future was something only prodigies of the force could manage. And rarely was it always reliable. The dark side could always cloud that ability. But somehow she knew everything they had planned. It was almost as if their intentions were teeming off of them through the force itself. As if one of these individuals was broadcasting his thoughts through the force.

And then she realized the location of these thoughts. It was being broadcasted from the recesses of young Dustil's mind. There was a darkness there, too. She could feel a scar that could be left only by the Sith. She had seen this darkness all throughout her studies of the dark side-its power, its might, its weakness, and (sometimes) its redemption. All these things were visible in Dustil's mind. The force flew through him wildly. Even as he sat down into the chair across from her, she could feel the force bursting off of him.

Carth could not feel anything of the force; and it was no use for him. To him, the only difference between the Jedi and the Sith was their political understanding. The Jedi saw the Republic as more useful to the galaxy than the Sith and thus they fought to protect it; even though, sometimes, the Jedi was the cause of the Republic's demise. He was wary of all Jedi, even those he'd become friends with. Even those he loved.

His wariness was growing stronger with this one as the silence in the room became increasingly louder. He put his hands on the table and smirked. She blushed. He smiled back and addressed her as: "Master Atris?"

"Hardly worthy of the title of Master anymore, I'm afraid. But yes, my name is Atris. I'm shocked you remember it after all these years."

_If you didn't think we knew who you were, why'd you let us in your home?_ Atris heard that and smiled over at Dustil. "Because, my dear, I knew who you were. A man like your father has publicity that reaches even the the furthest cesspool, backwater planets of the galaxy. And even here, too." She glanced back over at Carth. "Besides, Dustil, I knew your father a long time ago. Long before the war and long before you."

Atris got the reaction she desired. She could hear the thoughts bursting inside Dustil's brain. _Long before me? What is that supposed to mean? Who does she think-_

"Darling, put your mind to rest for a moment. It's been very damning for you thus far."

Bewildered, Carth asked, "Atris, what are you talking about?"

"Are you referring to 'you and I' or that the fact that your son's thoughts are louder than a Bantha's scream?" She was now sporting a long grin. She tried to hear Carth's thoughts and failed. But she could feel something in there. A memory, perhaps._ He remembers_, she thought. And Dustil heard that.

_Remembers what?_

She jutted her head towards Dustil in shock. She said nothing.

Carth's anger filled the room. It was like a toxin as it spread. Atris could feel it leaching onto Dustil. She was now officially on the defense. Carth put his face in his hands for a brief moment and then came back. "Atris, you can explain all of this later..."

And here it was coming. She could feel it.

"...but, right now, we need to cut to the chase. Do you know why we're here?"

She paused for a brief moment that seemed like a millenia. Her quiet could be heard over all the screams on Katarr as Nihilus consumed it. It was louder than the firing cannons on the Leviathan as Admiral Saul Karath destroyed the Upper City of Taris. She found herself staring into Carth's eyes. They sparked curiosity in her. They were not like Dustil's. They were so cut off from everything - distant, even. She could only feel his emotions that were visibly read by expression; otherwise, she was ignorant of his emotions. And that scared her. Terrified her, even. And even as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt more unsure of herself than ever before. More so than when she exiled Meetra Surik before the entire council. More so than when sent Brianna on her journey with Meetra.

More so than when Carth left for war the last time they spoke.

"I'm afraid so."


End file.
